elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleak Falls Barrow (Quest)
Overview *'Prerequisite':' Before the Storm' *'Quest Giver:' Jarl Balgruuf *'Reward:' 400 *'Reputation Gain': N/A Background "Jarl Balgruuf thinks that I may be able to help him, his court Wizard. Farengar wants you to obtain the shout from Bleak Falls Barrow." Walkthrough Bleak Falls Barrow Travel to the Nordic ruins of Bleak Falls Barrow and enter. Be careful traveling to the ruins, though; a dragon sometimes spawns outside. Low level players may want to enter quickly. Puzzle Room Moving through the crypt, you will eventually end up in a puzzle room containing three movable pillars on the left wall and a lever in front of the gate to the next room. In order to proceed, the symbols to the left have to be aligned to match up with the sequence shown on the wall above the gate. The correct order from left to right is: *Snake *Snake *Whale If you did everything correctly, the gate will open as soon as you pull the lever. Otherwise, an arrow trap will activate. Arvel the Swift Travel further through the dungeon and you'll come to winding stairs that go downwards. There are Skeevers at the bottom, and just around the corner waits a Giant Frostbite Spider. Kill it and then speak to Arvel the Swift, who is trapped in a spider web. He wants you to free him, which you should do by hitting the spider web. As soon as he's free, Arvel will make a run for it - he 'is' called "the Swift", after all. Chase him down and kill him, or let the Draugr to the work for you. You can also simply cut him down immediately after you cut him loose. The Golden Claw door Arvel will have the Golden Claw on his body. Continue until you pass through a hall where some Draugr wake up and attack you. Watch out when moving around in this room as there is a pressure plate near the exit that will make a wall of spikes swing at you. Avoid the plate and move on. Your next obstacle will be another trap, just time your movements to get past the swinging axes. You can disable them with the chain on the other side. Eventually, you will stand before a massive door with three movable rings. The Golden Claw is the key here, both literally and figuratively. You will have to align the three rings in a specific pattern, which can be seen when zooming in on the Claw in your inventory. The correct combination is: *Outer Ring - Bear *Middle Ring - Butterfly *Inner Ring - Owl If you aligned the rings correctly, the Claw will unlock the door if your try to open it. Word Wall Past the door lies the real treasure of the crypt: A Word Wall that will teach you the first word of the Dragon Shout 'Unrelenting Force'. Right afterwards, a powerful Draugr will emerge from the sarcophagus nearby. Kill it, loot the Dragon Stone off its corpse, and leave the crypt through the exit nearby. Return the Dragon Stone to Farengar Secret-Fire. Achievements After completing this quest you will earn the Bleak Falls Barrows achievement. Notes *Some people may all ready have the Dragonstone on them from The Golden Claw quest. If so, you can just give it to Farengar. *After making a new character and reaching Riverwood, you can go directly to Bleak Falls Barrow, and kill Arvel for the Golden Claw, then finish the Dungeon and get the Dragonstone off the Draugr's Body, and then exit, map to Riverwood, go to the Riverwood Trader, and give the Golden Claw to him. (gold amount varies by level) and then head to Whiterun. So you basically did two quest in one, and saves you from going back to Bleak Falls Barrow. *When fighting the final Draugr (Boss), you may run back to the bridge and go into Sneaking Mode, and use a bow to get a couple shots with the bow, the equip a melee weapon/spell or whatever you prefer to finish him off. *If you are playing on an Xbox 360 and the pillars in the puzzle room or the rings on the claw door will not move, exit and re-enter Bleak Falls Barrows. de:Ödsturzhügelgrab (Quest) Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests